


自私的埃尔文

by Luupuuus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luupuuus/pseuds/Luupuuus
Summary: 情节及部分词句直接化用于王尔德《自私的巨人》
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	自私的埃尔文

埃尔文喜欢带着孩子们在他的花园里玩耍。

他的花园是一片很大、很可爱的地方。没有墙壁的遮挡，一切都一望无际。有延绵的草地，有巨树成林，有各式各样的花朵、鸟兽，所有的生命无拘束地活着，令人新奇，令人眼花缭乱。“前进！前进！”埃尔文这样喊着，每次都冲在最前，孩子们因为没见过的景色惊诧不已，品尝短暂的自由味道，接着在他的花园里死去。

孩子们在死前倾听着彼此的喊叫。他们的叫声是这样的。“为人类献出心脏！”

听到了也有人这么喊着，孩子们就不觉得孤独了。因为不再孤独，死好像也没这么可怕了。不过许多孩子们最后一刻的表情，仍旧十分的惊恐，或许他们心里还是临时想到了别的事情吧。

埃尔文告慰死者，安抚生者。这就是他身为园丁的工作。他以孩子们的血肉灌溉，“浇筑人类的基石。”他说。但是他比谁都清楚，他灌溉的是只属于自己的东西。在重重尸骸和土地下面，埋着的是他自己的虚妄的梦。这的确是一个非常自私的埃尔文。

因为他是如此的自私，所以渐渐的，他的花园里绿色退却了。血泼洒过的地面，植物就不会生长，没有植物的地方，鸟兽也无心嬉戏歌唱。生命的迹象逐渐消失，甚至雪和霜过来看了一眼都立刻被吓跑了。死人们躺在地上，睁着眼直愣愣盯着它们，并不愿意自己被覆盖掩埋，化成一片洁白。最后，只剩下死亡在这里上蹿下跳，它拼命地想要拉住埃尔文。而埃尔文踏在尸骨之上，一拉缰绳，在白马上直立而起，像一道光柱把周围照亮。“前进！”埃尔文说。死亡对他无可奈何，就只能追着被光柱吸引，聚拢起来的孩子们。

为什么会有这么多孩子过来，因为埃尔文是个很有办法的大人。对于迷茫的孩子，埃尔文把目标赐予他，叫他跟着一起；对于有梦想的孩子，埃尔文将大梦覆盖在小梦之上，叫他跟着一起；对于有力量的孩子，埃尔文用荣耀铸就他，叫他跟着一起。就这样，所有人都跟在他身后，跟着他一同看向他看着的地方。能被所有人一同期待、注视的，一定是个很美丽的地方，埃尔文知道，那样的地方或许是不存在的。

在孩子们都抬头看着他指向的地方时，他只是低着头，面容冷肃，目光低垂。其中有个孩子，看着前方时，忽然回过头来看了看他。这样的视线，并不令他动摇，毕竟地上的死人们，也始终在睁着不愿被雪覆盖的眼睛安静地回视他。“为了人类的未来！前进！”他叫道。

就这样，埃尔文的花园变成了一个可怕的地方，但他还是很喜欢自己的花园。

多年以前，他曾身着肃穆的正装，埋下一颗种子。为了标记种子的位置，他在旁边立下一块石碑，并放上花朵。而那颗种子，只有在花园里才能长出果实。

埃尔文也能感知到别的东西，例如古怪的嗅气声，发了疯似的兴奋的大叫，红茶的香气，在理智上他明白这些是妙不可言的珍贵宝物，应该用心对待，但是感情上他还是着了魔地想着：到花园里去，得到花园里去。

他也见过动人景象：那个会看向他的孩子像燕子翻飞，灵巧地穿梭回旋，这超出人类极限的动作本身就带有强烈的美感和生命力，让人的心灵直觉性地震颤。仅仅注视着那个孩子，就会令人感觉到活着。哪怕是埃尔文的心，都不由得被深深地感化。于是他把这矮小的孩子奉到高处，叫去到花园里的所有人都能得见。“啊啊，我真是太自私了。”埃尔文说，但是他一点都不为自己的所作所为感到羞愧。他从不停下脚步。

他前进，直到无处可去。他来到了概念上的尽头，就算是埃尔文，正值壮年，意志坚如铁壁，也别无他法。他可以往前走，摘下那枚果实，被无数人的血肉哺育着长大，只属于他的果实，也可以后退一步，和死人们躺在一起。

第一次，埃尔文停了下来。

因为他停了下来，所以有个孩子来到了他面前。这些年来持续不断的战斗、死亡，如果能够抛离这些，如果可以分离沉重的概念，仅着眼于他与另一个个体之间的话，或许可以说，这是一场漫长的捉迷藏。而这就是他被找到的那一刻了。自私的埃尔文于是被发现，被切实看到了。

埃尔文低下头，果不其然眼前的就是那个孩子。

那个强大到与死亡搏斗而从不落下风，完成了他的每一个命令的孩子。那个在注视着前方时，不知为何总是偏头看向他的孩子。如果他心中还能有别的情感留存，他会说这是他分外喜欢的那个孩子。

因为他从来笔直地站着，像一颗挺立的，不会晃动的树，所以孩子高高地举起手来，他的手非常的小。这只沾满血的手，食指和中指不见了，这只畸形的手伸向埃尔文的脸，仿佛要接近他，抚摸他，却始终没有真的碰触到他。他的气息轻轻地吹拂在那只手上。

“还有呼吸。”孩子说。

“是谁把你弄成这样的。”埃尔文问，他极力压抑，但声音还是忍不住颤抖。

站在他面前的孩子，脸上残破不堪，竖着两道可怕的伤口，眼睛、口鼻里不断地渗出血。埃尔文面色发黑，一股真正的怒火正从心底腾起，他打心里知道不会有别人，正是自己。但他还是问：“谁敢把你伤成这样！”

“不。”孩子回答，“这不是伤痕啊，这是爱的烙印。”

孩子抬头看着他说：“你带着我在你的花园里玩了许久，现在该你去到我的花园里了。”

“我要做出选择了。”孩子说。

听到这样的话，埃尔文心中油然升起一股奇异的感情。他一下子征然了，随后露出了微笑。树于是开花了，团簇的花朵齐齐绽开，让金色的枝条垂下。这是一颗极为美丽的树，孩子站在树的面前，一树白花笼罩着这个矮小的孩子。他的花园里，从此多了一颗开花的树。

那天下午，韩吉松开了埃尔文的眼皮，宣布他已经死了。

END


End file.
